


❤❤❤in this way❤❤❤

by 20ella1980



Category: hit the floor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20ella1980/pseuds/20ella1980
Relationships: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	❤❤❤in this way❤❤❤

I actually wanted to write this to my 1st year at the Archive of our own,but better late than never.

In this way I would like to briefly tell my story. I don't want to thank the Archive for the invitation, more,i would like to thank every single writer ,every fanfic in this fandom.

For that it have to get out a little earlier. I came across YouTube, Jude and Zero by accident last summer.  
At the time ,in was in deep depression. Thanks to them I'm out of there. By coincidence, I came across Ao3 .At first I only read here, but I had my own fanfic ideas in my head. 

Then I made an inquiry and was invited. Less than four months later,my Mom was diagnosed with ALS. My world collapsed. It was said that she had three years 

Tears ,anger, helpless. Next depression. 

We had to watch her seem to extinguish like a fire every day. Suddenly everything else seemed unimportant.

At Christmas we were still sitting together, laughing, even if it was difficult, but we enjoyed it.

Less than 5 months after the diagnosis, she was taken to a hospital for medicamention discontinuation. 

Two weeks later my sister called me and said she might have two days to live.

After my second fanfic ,i didn't want to write anymore,but never stopped reading your fanfics. Not just Jude and Zero. In the first place you were all,each of you in this fandom. 

Who helped me through this time. I often read that one doubts whether someone else would read this or that this fandom was dead. 

It is not true !!!!!

I am convinced that them are many out there who think and fill like me. I spent a week in the hospital ,my Mom's last week ,with a lot of tears,tantrums and screams. 

During this difficult time Ao3 was always there. And You. Day and Night. 

I have read the fics all over and over again. The last two nights, for several hours ,while I was holding my Mom's hand with one hand ,and my smartphone in the other. I was reading ,something so absorbed that I didn't know what day it was and could switch off something. 

My 3 fanfic is based on the sad story of my Mom. I didn't know if it should write it down for a long time,but it helped me. 

My Mom died on March 13th on a Friday, her lucky number.

Someone might think what she writes that for now,but sharing your thoughts and feelings with others sometimes helps,rather than just with family. 

I'm any case ,another 10000000 thanks and keep going ,boys and girls.❤❤❤


End file.
